


A Myth for Many

by isnonstop



Series: At Your Mercy [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jewish Character, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “The happy family is a myth for many.”-Carolyn SpringThomas and James are once again in Virginia for the holidays. And this time goes no better than the last.





	A Myth for Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“James! James! James!” A chorus of little voices broke their quiet calm. James pulled away from Thomas reluctantly and looked over to see his siblings running towards the car. Thomas sighed softly, a fond smile spreading across his lips the children reached the car. They looked so excited to see James that it made Thomas wish he had siblings to love him as much as James’ siblings loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, friends! I’m back! Who knows how often I’ll be updating, especially since my laptop is currently out of commission, but I’ll be doing my best.

Thomas moved back and forth methodically between the closet and the bed, carefully packing various pieces of clothing into the suitcase laying open there. Soft music was playing from the speaker on the dresser; it was meant to help keep Thomas calm and relaxed in anticiaption of the week from Hell he was about to experience. But it wasn’t doing a very good job. James had left not too long ago to drop Liberty off at the Schuylers’ apartment for the week and the instant his dominant and his beloved cat left Thomas’ anxiety skyrocketed.

Thomas shoved the last of the clothes in before zipping the suitcase up and lifting it off the bed. He glanced around the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything before dragging the suitcase out of the bedroom and down the hall to the entry way. Once the suitcase was in place, Thomas did a walk around the apartment to make sure that everything was clean and in its home. As soon as James returned from dropping off Liberty they were going to head down to Viriginia. James’ parents were expecting them that evening so they needed to head out as soon as possible. The key turning in the lock made Thomas jump and spin around, breathing out a soft huff at the sight of James.

“Ready to go?” James asked, glancing down at the packed suitcase.

“I suppose, sir,” Thomas said, fingers moving up to fiddled with a collar that was no longer there. “Everything is packed and the apartment is tidy.”

“Good,” James nodded, shutting the door and going over to Thomas. He gently took the submissive’s hands in his, squeezing them and pressing a kiss to the tops of Thomas’ smooth skin. “I know this week is going to be hard, Thomas, but we need to face them and not hide here in New York forever.”

“I know,” Thomas whispered, stepping closer and leaning in to rest his forehead against James’ shoulder. “I know, sir. I’m just scared.”

“What’re you scared of, darling?” James asked, wrapping his arms around Thomas and holding him tight.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. Talk to me, Thomas.” The order coupled with James’ firm tone made Thomas let out a soft whine, pouting a bit as he huddled in closer to James.

“My dad. Your dad. Our families reactions to all this.”

“Neither of our fathers are going to hurt you,” James said, rubbing Thomas’ back gently. “Your father has no say in your life anymore, Thomas. You’re my husband and my submissive. Mine. Not his and I won’t let him do anything to you.”

“I know, sir,” Thomas whispered, feeling a bit better after James’ words.

“We don’t have to go, Thomas,” James said, pulling back and resting a hand on Thomas’ cheek so the submissive would look at him. “We can stay here.”

“Your siblings are expecting us,” Thomas said softly, leaning into James’ hand and shutting his eyes.

“They will understand,” James said, stroking his thumb over Thomas’ lips. “We can stay here, Thomas. Just say the word and I’ll call my mom to cancel.”

“No,” Thomas sighed. “No we should go. Like you said - we need to face this. Face them.”

“Alright,” James leaned in and kissed Thomas gently. “If at any point you feel uncomfortable or want to get out of the situation you just -”

“Tap you three times?” Thomas interrupted with a small smile. James laughed, nodding.

“Yeah. Tap me three times.”

“Okay, sir,” Thomas said. “May I have another kiss, sir?”

“Of course,” James said, voice filled with fond amusment as he pressed another gentle kiss to Thomas’ lips.  
—  
“They’re not going to like the fact that I don’t have a collar,” Thomas said, staring out the window as James drove down the highway.

“They’ll get over it,” James said, reaching over to take Thomas’ hand and squeeze it gently.

“You know they won’t,” Thomas said, looking over at his husband. “Your father is going to lose his mind. So is mine.”

“I will deal with them.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t get one?” Thomas asked, squeezing James’ hand tight. “Just to give them one less thing to be angry at us about.”

“Thomas,” James sighed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Thomas’ hand. He didn't sound angry but he did sound exhausted and even a little bit annoyed which made Thomas wince and pull his hand away. He tucked his hands in his lap as he stared out the window.

“Sorry, Sir,” he whispered.

“Thomas, no. I'm not upset with you,” James said, glancing over at him with a gentle, loving look. “I'm just frustrated with the situation and how much it is scaring you.”

“I'm not scared,” Thomas muttered with a small pout.

“Yes you are.” James’ hand landed on Thomas' knee, squeezing it gently. “And it's okay to be scared, Thomas, I understand why you're scared. I just wish I could get rid of everything in the world that scares you.”

“I’d be less scared if I had a collar,” Thomas muttered, almost too quietly for James to hear.

“Thomas, we've discussed this,” James sighed, glancing away from the road for a second to look at Thomas.

“Yeah I know but, James, honestly not having a collar is going to make things so much more difficult for us when we're with our families,” Thomas said, his tone firm and confident. He'd gotten much more comfortable with James and a lot better at speaking up. A fact which never ceased to make James happy. “Doesn't it just make sense to get a collar - even if it's just a temporary one - so that our parents have one less thing to hate us about?”

James was silent for a long time, eyes fixed on the road in front of him. His hand didn't leave Thomas’ knee though, which the submissive took as good sign. Thomas sat silent as well, giving James time to think.

“Okay,” James finally said as a sign for the next exit announced the presence of a department store. “We’ll get a temporary one just for our visit.”

“Thank you,” Thomas said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to James’ cheek.  
—  
“What about this one?” Thomas giggled softly, pointing to a gaudy bright pink collar in the display case.

“My father would think New York has really driven me insane if I show up with my submissive wearing something like that,” James said with a soft chuckle, tugging Thomas' hand gently and pulling him over to a different display case. This case held simple leather collars of varying sizes.

“That one is nice,” Thomas said softly, pointing to a simple black leather collar about a half inch wide. “And not too expensive.”

“Price isn't an issue,” James reminded him softly, squeezing his hand. “But I do like that one. It'll work well for keeping our parents quiet for the week.”

“What'll we do with it when the week ends?” Thomas asked as James looked up and made eye contact with a sales assistant to come help them.

“I don't know,” James shrugged. “We'll figure something out.”

 _I could just keep it forever_. Thomas didn't bother voicing that thought as James talked with the sales assistant. He and James had had this discussion multiple times and Thomas already knew his dominant’s response. Plus, they were back in the south and it would do no good to be seen arguing with his dominant in public.

“We’ll take this one please,” James said, pointing to the collar they’d chosen when the sales associate reached them.

“Would you like this put in a box, sir?” The young submissive asked. There was a slim white leather collar around her neck and a Thomas hated that twinge of jealousy he left at the sight. A couple of years ago he hated the idea of having a collar. And now not having one was driving him insane. “Or will your submissive be putting it on now?”

“In a box please,” James said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Thomas’ hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir,” the young woman said. Thomas didn’t pay much attention while the attendant finished ringing them up, instead focusing on the soothing feeling of James’ thumb rubbing gently over his skin.

“C’mon, Thomas,” James said softly, grabbing the bag with the collar and pulling Thomas out of the store.  
—  
The rest of their drive to James’ family’s home was spent in silence. Thomas spent the entire time staring out the window, the little bag with the collar sitting at his feet. He wanted to put it on. More than anything he wanted to put it on and he was more than a little annoyed with James that his dominant was so insistent that Thomas not wear one.

_“Yet, Thomas,” James insisted every time Thomas brought it up. “I’m gonna get you another one, Thomas. Just not yet.”_

James pulled into his parents’ driveway and stopped the car, turning it off and looking over at Thomas with a gentle expression. “Hand me the bag please, Thomas,” James said softly, resting a gentle hand on the submissive’s knee.

“Yes, sir,” Thomas whispered, leaning down and grabbing the bag. He handed it to James without looking at the dominant. James took the bag with a soft sigh, squeezing Thomas’ leg gently.

“Look at me, Thomas,” James’ voice was soft but held that hard edge of dominance that made Thomas’ stomach clench. Thomas looked up at James; he didn’t quite meet his dominant’s eyes but James didn’t call him on it. He just leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Thomas’ lips. Soft gentle kisses never failed to make Thomas’ stomach flutter.

“Everything is going to be okay, Thomas. Difficult but no one is going to hurt you.” James cupped Thomas’ cheek gently. “Not even me this time.” His tone held an undercurrent of sadness and Thomas closed his eyes as he remembered the disaster that was their last visit to James’ parents. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Thomas.”

“I know, sir,” Thomas whispered, leaning into James’ hand. “I know you won’t I just- I just can’t help feeling scared.”

“I know,” James leaned in and gave Thomas another gentle kiss. “I know, darling. It’s okay to be scared. You’ve got plenty of reasons to. But please remember that I am here for to protect you.”

“I will, sir,” Thomas whispered, reaching out to grab James’ hand and gentle twirl the wedding ring around the dominant’s finger.

“I’m gonna put the collar on you now,” James said, pressing one last kiss to Thomas’ lips before leaning back slightly to take the collar out of the bag. “This is only for our time here. And, yes, yes I know, Thomas. I know you want another collar for real and I promise you will be getting one. And I promise I have a good reason for holding out for this long.”

“I know, you’ve mentioned,” Thomas said, tipping his chin back to give James access to his neck. “Multiple times.”

“I don’t want you to think I don’t care,” James said, slipping the collar around Thomas’ neck. “Because I care, my love. I care about you and how much you hate this but its for the best I swear.”

“I trust you, sir,” Thomas whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against James’ shoulder.

“Thank you, Thomas,” James said, wrapping his arms around Thomas and holding him tight. They sat there for a long moment, enjoying the warmth of each other and attempting to store up as much comfort and strength they could for the storm they were about to face once they went inside.

“James! James! James!” A chorus of little voices broke their quiet calm. James pulled away from Thomas reluctantly and looked over to see his siblings running towards the car. Thomas sighed softly, a fond smile spreading across his lips the children reached the car. They looked so excited to see James that it made Thomas wish he had siblings to love him as much as James’ siblings loved him.

James gave his siblings a wave and a smile before turning to Thomas and whispering, “Ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be, sir,” Thomas whispered, squeezing James’ hand briefly before reaching for the door handle to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
